Lex's Envy
by Mystic Storys
Summary: Lex has many things; money, a flourishing company, those who serve him. He should be happy, but he can't help but recognize the things he doesn't have, the things he lost and other's gained. (Featuring Oliver, Clark and Chloe)


**A/N** : So Lex didn't lose all his memory but he doesn't remember the fact that Clark has powers. Basically, everything starts getting vague for him post season 6.

I am Lex Luthor. You may know me as Metropolis' resident billionaire or renowned business tycoon, maybe as a skilled scientist, inventor, and philanthropist, possibly you know my work with the meteor infected and superhuman. You may even know me as all of the above and more, and if that's the case, you may know me as a monster. That's how anyone I have ever cared about or at least tried to care about sees me now.

My ex-best friend, Clark Kent, my ex-wife, Lana Lang; even my own father and sister saw me as a monster before they passed, but it could have possibly been because I was about to kill them. Can you blame me though? They, and everyone in my life for that matter, not only abandoned me but also tried to betray me.

Well what do I really care, the isolation has been good for me. My success and advancement have only improved, at least as far as I can see. Besides who wants love and understanding when you can invoke fear and respect into the hearts of others.

Another thing that has come out of all this isolation and spite, having to find new ways to entertain myself. Today I have chosen one of my favorite means of entertainment, ease dropping at my favorite café across the street from my old newspaper, the Daily Planet. I know what you might be thinking, what if you get spotted, well truth be told all my loneliness has allowed me to turn ease dropping in discreet into an art form. Through my childhood of neglect and loneliness, I learned how to be invisible and I know how the vulnerability of public places makes for the perfect cover.

Today seems to be my lucky day too, for two very interesting, or more accurately two incredibly secretive people seems to be approaching my range. My earlier mentioned ex-friend, Clark Kent, with my childhood tormentor, Oliver Queen. The how and why of their friendship still eludes me but at the same time considering all their intertwined relationship and such, I can't think anything of it, at least on a practical level.

The two look to be returning from a coffee break, seems Queen is walking Clark back to the Daily Planet. How endearing of him. From where I'm sitting I can see their friendship is not only strong but cherished and enjoyed, Clark and I use to be like that. And from where they are standing they could, but don't see me; I guess that's the point though

"So when's Chloe suppose to be back," Clark asks.

"Probably in a day or so," answers Oliver. "You know how the reporter life is."

"Hey you should know it even better than me," he continued as he elbow jabbed his slightly taller friend on the side.

Clark let out a small chuckle before saying, "yeah I guess you're right."

"Don't act so surprised," one can hear the humorous offense Oliver is pretending to take. Though light conversation and even insults mean near nothing among close friends.

"So how long are you two planning on staying in Metropolis," Clark changed the conversation.

"I don't know," responded Oliver, "the goal is to be back in Star City at least a couple days before one of us have to go off again, but it always ends up being so hard to leave, especially for Chloe. She always finds some reason for us to stay longer."

Clark was obviously trying to hide the smile that crept onto his face at the statement. Evidently the thought of his best friend making up excuses to not leave brought him some warm-hearted joy. "Sounds about right," he commented, "you can't blame her though I mean Kansas will always be home for her in a way."

"Yeah I know, but you got to admit California does got a better feel to it," Oliver countered, "Besides it would make our lives a bit easier if we actually lived in our home once in a while."

"Hey, I get what you mean but- oh it's already past noon," commented Clark as he glanced at his watch, "I better get going before–"

Prior to Clark being able to finish his thought his phone began to ring. Considering the direction of the conversation one could easily presume that the caller would be none other than Ms. Lois Lane. From what I've noticed not only have her and Clark shared a byline but they also share an apartment. I have never been able to understand how one is able to go from a woman as strong, and graceful, and beautiful as Lana Lang, to one as loud, for lack of better words, as Lois Lane. From what I have gathered though, Clark and I stopped seeing eye-to-eye a long time ago.

"Right on cue," chuckled Oliver, watching Clark fumble with his phone.

"Hi honey," Clark began to mumble into the phone, "yes honey I know I'm late, I'm just across the… I know, I'll be right…" It was evident that Clark wasn't going to be able to get a word in edgewise. But that was his choice, to spend a lifetime being cut off by Ms. Lane.

"I should probably," stammered Clark as he pointed towards the Daily Planet, "continue this later?"

"Yeah, sure," responded Oliver, "talk to you later man." As he watched his friend wait to cross the street it seemed as though a thought dawned on him.

"You know what, I am pretty sure this is the most normal conversation we have ever had," called out Oliver.

"I think you might be right," responded Clark with a chuckle as he waved farewell to his friend and began his departure to the Daily Planet.

"Classic," Oliver snickered to himself before turning to begin his walk to I'm presuming his Clock Tower Penthouse, which personally I have always considered a bit tacky.

For some odd reason, Oliver stopped in his tracks after only a few steps though. I can't help but wonder, 'what in the world would make him stop and grin like that?' So I turn my sights towards where he is staring and suddenly the answer becomes clear.

I watch as Chloe, formally Sullivan, approaches the blonde billionaire and even from this distance I can see it. The way her eyes lit up at the very sight of Queen, the love she has for the other man emanating off her.

"Hey there beautiful," greeted Oliver, "what are you doing in this part of town?"

"Oh just looking for this guy I know," responded an elusive Chloe.

"Yeah, what does he look like, maybe I've seen him around," said Oliver, playing along.

"Oh, just this average looking guy, with adequate taste that I've been spending some time with," answers Chloe, with a small smile creeping onto her face, "he has a bit of a thing for tights, leather and the colour green."

"Really now. Sounds way out of your league," remarks Oliver.

"Yeah, you'd think. But can you keep a secret," Chloe lowered her voice a bit, "the tights kind of go with this hero complex he has."

"Interesting."

"Yes sir," Chloe moves in closer to him and blissfully says, "plus he has these deep brown eyes that a girl can just get lost in. And when he kisses me, mmm, just thinking about it makes my toes curl."

"Well then, he must be something to get the attention of a girl like you," Oliver's voice begins to soften.

"Oh, he is," Chloe says flirtatiously, "Who knows, if he plays his cards right I might even consider him being worth a lifetime."

"He's one lucky guy then."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely," Oliver grabs hold of the petite blonde's waist and leans in towards her ear adding, "If you ask me, anyone who gets to spend a lifetime with you would be the luckiest person in the universe."

"Oh yeah, what makes you so sure?" she asks.

"Just personal experience," Oliver replies with a smirk.

With Chloe completely in his range, Oliver pulls the spunky reporter in for a kiss, their passion for each other quite evident in their moment of affection. The two had no care for who could see them because to them it probably seems as though no one else in the world even exists.

Just seeing them together I know that the two of them have not only trust but also complete faith in each other, something I've never known.

Mr. and Mrs. Queen finally broke their kiss and embraced. Oliver inhaled as if taking in her very essence and then sighed into her ear, "God, I missed you."

Oliver loosens their embrace so he could evidently look into Chloe's eyes. Suddenly he began to move one of his hands from her lower back to her stomach as a different kind of smile broke across his already happy face before adding, "both of you."

"We missed you too," sighed Chloe.

'We. Both of you,' the words unexpectedly pierced through me. 'Wait it can't be, can it,' I think to himself, 'Chloe. Pregnant. With Queen's child.'

What. But why, how?

How is it that Queen was able to gain Clark Kent's trust in the span of months, maybe even just days, when I was incapable of doing so in years. How is it possible that Oliver found someone who not only truly loved him but he could honestly trust when I was incapable of allowing the only woman I have ever loved to even get close to me. How is that Oliver Queen, not only a schoolyard bully but also my personal tormentor, got to have the life that I can't have even allow myself to dream of.

Oliver Queen is considered a vigilantly hero to the world, a best friend to Clark Kent, a loving husband to Chloe Sullivan-Queen, and soon was going to be seen as the world's greatest man to his child. And I, Lex Luthor, am seen as many things, but to anyone I have ever cared about, they would call me a monster.


End file.
